Doggy
''Doggy ''es un personaje de la series The Three Brothers ''y ''Musical Tales ''que generalmente sirve como personaje principal en distintas situaciones, algunas con su hijito, Doggy Jr. Diseño El director Paul Solis creo a Doggy como una nueva potencial para el estudio en 1939. El personaje fue diseñado por la diseñadora "estilo-lindo y loco" del estudio, Shary D. Lone. En 1954, Shary D. Lone junto con Paul Solis crearian a Cute Cat, otro personaje loco y lindo (un poco violento), como otra estrella nueva tambien, que debutaria un corto llamado "Cute on the Cat" (1955) Estilo Doggy es un perro marrón, con orejas negras, ojos altones con pupilas con brillo, una nariz grande con brillo. Este estilo le permitira a Doggy simpatizar mas con la audiencia, y a la vez tambien hacerlo por su loca y positiva personalidad. Sus orejas estan colocadas por un poco debajo de sus ojos. Tiene pies pequeños, dedos pequeños, pero brazos y piernas largas. Tiene boca pequeña. Debut Paul Solis debuto al personaje en 1939 con el corto "Bocky and Doggy". En la caricatura, Doggy es adoptado por Bocky gracias a su lindura, pero luego intenta apoderarse de los huesos de carne (o sobras), pero luego, se quiere apoderar de algo mas grande, ¡la casa!, eventualmente al final, el pierde gracias a la inteligencia de Bocky. Doggy fue expresado por Christine Colombus. Acuerdo al episodio de ''TLH ToonsTime, "Doggy", Doggy fue uno de los personajes de intentos de Paul Solis por ser lindo en 1938-1944. Evolucion Solis dirigio otras 11 caricaturas con Doggy, la mayoria cuales lo presentaban como compañero y/o rival de Bocky. Por ejemplo, en "The Case of the Missing Bone" (1940), a Doggy le robaron un hueso apreciado por el, asi que tendra que resolver el caso junto al Detective Privado Bocky. Algunas de las peliculas de Doggy generalmente usaban un objeto comun de perro normal, pero llevandolo a un problema para Doggy, como en "Boingy Doggy Ball" (1939) o "How Chase a Mailman" (1941). "Night-Fright Dog" fue la ultima caricatura con voz de Christine Colombus, y Mike Jones (cual hizo la voz del caniche en Night-Fright Dog) se encargaria de ese trabajo. Para el final de la era de Paul Solis, Doggy paso a ser un poco mas violento y frustrado, por ejemplo, en "The Canines Can-In All" (1947, la primera aparicion de Doggy despues de 6 años), los hermanos son ordenados para cuidar a Doggy en la casa de una señora anciana, sin embargo, Doggy lo toma a malas, y piensan que haran algo malo, asi que se protege y protege la casa. Solis se retiro de Doggy en 1952, y la ultima caricatura por Paul Solis de Doggy fue "Puppy Trouble" en 1952. Luego, el trabajo se le daria a Mike Jones, que haria un Doggy mas frustrado, enojado y violento. Muchas veces uso al perrito hijo de Doggy sin nombre y lo llamo Doggy Jr. Doggy se frustraba porque Doggy Jr. (llamado "Lil' Doggy" en sus dos primeras apariciones con Mike Jones) y sus compañeros (resemblando a los amigos de Doggy en "Night-Fright Dog") no entiendan lo que Doggy enseñaban, como en "A Dilemma in His Head" (1953) o "The Frustrated Dog Teacher" (1954). En otras, simplemente se frustraba por su mala suerte, como en "Doggy-Go-Unlucky" (1956) o "The Train-Travely Dogs" (1959). Su ultimo corto de Mike Jones,que tambien su ultimo corto en WTS Walk Trophy Studios, fue "This Is Your Woof! Por ultimo, fue entregado a Matthew Scowsers, que lo usuaria solo en dos ocaciones. La primera es un cameo en una de las escenas de "Of The-Line Vandalism" (1965), donde tambien aparece Mati, en una escena en la que Mati hace los "Woofs" y Doggy los "Meows". Y el ultimo es "Dog Dilemma" de 1967, donde tiene que darle un regalo por el cumpleaños de su hijo, a, obviamente, su hijo. Filmografia 1939 * ''Bocky and Doggy'''' (1939) Serie: ''Bocky the Kid * ''Sleepy in the Rain'''' (1939) Serie: ''Bocky the Kid * ''Boingy Doggy Ball'''' (1939) Serie: ''Musical Tales 1940 * ''The Case of the Missing Bone'''' (1940) Serie: ''Bocky the Kid * ''The Dog and the Frog'''' (1940) Serie: ''Musical Tales * ''Science-Guau-Lucky'''' (1940) Serie: ''Bocky the Kid 1941 * ''The Protector Dog'''' (1941) Serie: ''Musical Tales '' * [[How Chase a Mailman|''How Chase a Mailman]]'' (1941) Serie: ''Musical Tales * ''Night-Fright Dog'''' (1941) Clip de ''The Case of the Missing Bone. ''Serie: ''Musical Tales 1947-1952 * ''The Canines Can-In All'''' (1947, remakeado en 1958) * [[Places for Sleep|''Places for Sleep]]'' (1952) * [[Puppy Trouble|''Puppy Trouble]]'' (1952) 1953 * [[The Dogs Alley|''The Dogs Alley]]'' (1953) Serie: ''The Three Brothers * A Dilemma In His Head ''(1953) Serie: ''Musical Tales 1954 * ''Turismo Dog'''' (1954) Serie: ''The Three Brothers. * ''The Frustrated Dog Teacher'''' (1954) Serie: ''Musical Tales 1956 * [[Oh, Dear Son!|''Oh, Dear Son!]] (1956) * [[Pay-Bye Day|''Pay-Bye Day]]'' (1956) * [[Doggy-Go-Unlucky|''Doggy-Go-Unlucky]]'' (1956) 1957 * [[The Trophy Puppy|''The Trophy Puppy]]'' (1957) 1959-1967 * [[Boxeo Cats|''Boxeo Cats]]'' (cameo), Alley Cat Life (cameo) y The Train-Travely Dogs (1959) * [[This Is Your Woof!|''This Is Your Woof!]]'' (1960) * [[Of The Line-Vandalism|''Of The Line-Vandalism]]'' (1965) * [[Dog Dilemma|''Dog Dilemma]]'' ''(1967) Otros medios * ''The Doggy Jr. Show ''(1990-1991, epis; DogGone Puppy, Be More Carefool y Happy Jumpin' the Dog) * ''The Canny Show ''(todos los epis. viejo material y nuevo material) * ''The New Loud House ''(temp. 5, como un perro frances)